Memories Beyond
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Apollo looks back at his past after the whole bombing... (Warning: Contains Spoilers for Ace Attorney 5 Dual Destinies)


**Author's Note:** WARNING, THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE ACE ATTORNEY 5 DUAL DESTINIES GAME. So please do NOT read this if you do NOT want to spoil yourself.

I REPEAT

THIS FANFIC

CONTAINS

**SPOILERS**

**FROM ACE ATTORNEY 5 **

PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ THE SPOILERS

**Second Note:** I'll probably edit this fanfic around the release of AA5's international English release. At the same time I might have grammar mistakes ;_; So please forgive me! Please read and review IF you already read the spoilers ^^'

* * *

_**Fanfic: Memories Beyond**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Present – Place: ? – Time: ?**

* * *

It was dark and it felt cold… he couldn't feel anything but only numbness in his whole body surging through. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't…. or so he thought…

He rotated his head to his left and right and it felt like he was in a bed or some sort of it and… there were minor ripples… and that's when he realized… he was dreaming.

He remembered the bombing… and most importantly the case before it… Just the thought of the case made him furious as he wanted to resolve it but the numbness attacked him again and he still couldn't stand from wherever he was in his so called… dream.

He could do nothing but lay… and it made him angrier and sad inside…

"Why…. Why does he have to be the one… that dies…"

"What…. What do I do now…?"

"I wasn't able to see him…"

"My friend died…"

"My closest friend…"

"The reason… why I strive so hard…"

"He was the reason…"

"…"

Too many regrets filled his heart… The possibility of seeing him the next day was gone… The possibility of ever talking to him again… was also gone… Everything that he could ever do with him… and every trace was gone…

And with tears… his eyes opened…

* * *

**Present – Place: Hospital – Time: ?**

* * *

One… Two… Three… Four… and the count went on until he forgot what number was the previous one.

He was silently counting how many times the ceiling fan rotated to try and ease his mind… but in the end it wouldn't work out. He was in a lot of pain… that he wished would disappear and be replaced with happiness but it wasn't that easy…

"Apollo…! You're awake!" A young magician in blue said while wiping off the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm awake…" Apollo mumbled with a weak voice, being overpowered by the events that unfolded before him. He could only stare at the ceiling…

"Apollo! Are you really alright?" She asked again, with worried eyes…

He knew that he must have worried others now after the whole incident but he made a low deep breath, "Trucy… could you please stop asking…. I'm not…. fine…"

Trucy was shocked at the very statement that Apollo had said… she didn't expect him to say that all… not at all… He would have always said "I'm FINNNEEEEEEE!" till the top of his lungs but the case seemed different. She saw that he was just staring at the ceiling with a deadpanned face.

"I'll just… go get some food for you… so I'll be right back!" was all that Trucy could say… for some reason, she could feel that Apollo needed some time alone in the hospital room to think. Though, the reason why she knew was because... she felt it… she could feel that Apollo was in so much pain… and she knew her role was for now was to give him some time to think…

And… after Trucy left… Apollo still didn't mutter a single word and could only stare at the ceiling with the memories of the past overflowing his mind that he wanted to grip a pillow and throw it but… he didn't have the strength.

Too many things have broken his bones and especially his feelings.

"Why does this have to happen…." His deadpanned expression now changed into an angry one with full of hate. He couldn't stop thinking and it let seeds of violence and anger sprout…

He couldn't stop…

"WHY HIM!" With all the strength he could have, he threw the pillow in rage and slowly tried to breathe…

He looked at his hands and gripped at the fact that he was powerless and at the same time didn't see the event coming… He gripped his hands more that it looked like it was almost bleeding… "Why did Daichi have to die….?! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and stared at the long navy blue coat that was in the far right of the corner which was the same clothing… that Daichi wore.

"Daichi….."

Apollo took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes…

* * *

**Past – Place: Orphanage – Time: Morning**

* * *

"Another day of school…" The young Apollo Justice said whilst staring at the ceiling of the orphanage. He didn't have much reason to go to school except to learn… which was annoying for him since there were so many people there that teased him a lot but… what choice did he had…? School was the only way for him to start his own life soon… so he made a heavy sigh and prepared his clothes and items for school.

He took some time to look at the mirror and gazed at his own reflection… he was always doing this a lot to himself. It might have been weird for others if they stared at their own face for a long period of time but he has his own reasons… "I wonder… if I'll see someone that looks like me today…" He mumbled to himself. The forever truth was that he always wanted to know who his mother was… why… unlike others, they have mothers.

The young Apollo asked a lot of questions to himself at this young delicate age, more questions regarding on his mother. Though, after staring some time, he finally fixed his hair so that two bundles would be raised upwards, being his own signature hairstyle…. It was true that some find it funny or awkward but for him… it meant something.

It was a style that he was Apollo Justice.

He took up his school items and his own bag and went away with a wide eye open.

* * *

**Past – Place: Streets near School – Time: Morning**

* * *

He casually walked towards school a lot since it was near. He took a glimpse at the people around him. It sounded ridiculous but sometimes he wondered why he was the only one without a mom. "Most others are lucky…" He said with a heavy sigh as he saw families around him. He closed his eyes and opened it, suddenly shouting "I'm fine!" while running hurriedly away. Most people would have looked at him awkwardly but 80 percent of them didn't since they were always at that neighborhood and that they already knew the boy was always like that.

"It's that young boy shouting again huh?" One of the people around said while the person she was talking to made a heavy sigh, "Well, what do you expect? Kids these days… but he has a reason though…"

"Yeah… poor boy… I heard that he didn't want to get adopted… but I wonder why…"

"I guess the boy has his own reasons for that too…"

Apollo ignored the noise around him and he kept running while feeling the cold air dash through his face, only stopping when he suddenly bumps into a certain someone… at the school gate. Both of them groaned and rubbed their heads while Apollo suddenly apologizes, "Ahhh! SORRY! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…." The other boy said with a groan and both stared for a while before Apollo spoke, "We're in the same class right…? Isn't your name Daichi Aoi….?"

* * *

**End of Prologue**


End file.
